Where's Fred?
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: George muses and mourns over the loss of his twin, but there's a very special little red head there to comfort him. Slash/Brotherly Love, depends on how you see it.


_Fred died with a smile on his face._

George's ear tingled suddenly as the constant thought paced in his mind. He looked down into his ashy palms and at the smoking potion vile in front of him. The shrill, but not at all unwelcome, cry of his only sister echoed from downstairs-

"George, you bleeding idiot! Stop blowing things up!" The older redhead could hear the laughing of his friends and family, and despite wanting to share in their joy, he bit his lip in frustration.

_Why are they always so happy!?_

_Why aren't they mourning!?_

_Where's Fred…?_

George slammed his fists on the table, narrowly avoiding smashing the vial. He let out an angry grunt before slumping in his seat. "F.. Fred.." His sobbed, his breath catching in his throat as he closed his eyes. "Fred.." This time his voice was an alternate, breathy sigh.

Opening his eyes, he imagined their old room full of light, despite the dust and burnt carpet; Fred was across at his desk near the window, coughing as fumes erupted from another candy, and George saw himself laughing.

Blinking, the memory faded like a dream.

_Or a nightmare._

George shook his head furiously, reminding himself that Fred loved him even with his last dying breath.

_Don't blame him!_

But even as George stood for the first time in hours and traced his fingers over the bright and happy photographs, some moving, other muggle, still shots of him and his other half.

_Searching for my other half, be back never._

George's blue eyes flashed to the closed drawer of Fred's abandoned desk, the one part of Fred's desk George had the courage to touch. In said drawer resided letters they wrote to each other when they didn't want to say it aloud. Pictures, the more memorable photographs George didn't want to share with anyone but himself and Fred's memory.

_Don't worry, we'll be together forever!_

"Liar!" George shouted hoarsely as he slammed his fists against the wall. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed the small face peeking into his room. "Lily?"

"Why is uncle Georgie angry at the wall?" She asked, her teeth barely in as George motioned for her to enter. He shoulder-length hair bounced as she cautiously approached her uncle.

"Uncle Georgie is just having a rough time right now, Lilly bear." The small redhead giggled, green eyes sparkling as she bounded into his arms.

He could feel her stare at his missing ear, though most of it was shadowed by his long hair.

"Uncle Georgie! Tell me about Uncle Freddy!" George smiled sadly. "Pwease?" George couldn't tell if it was just her young voice, or if she was begging him, but either way, he caved to his niece.

"Well, Uncle Freddy was very funny, and silly-"

"Like Uncle Georgie!" The uncle nodded, hugging Lily close.

"Yeah, but we were very different too. Fred was stronger-"

"But Uncle Georgie can pick me _and_ Albus up at the same time!" George chuckled. "Does that mean Uncle Freddy coulda.. Picked up me," the young girl began counting on her fingers, "Albus, and James, _together_?" Her eyes twinkled, and while he tucked her hair behind her ears George nodded.

"Sure." She gave a squeal of delight.

"Where… Where is Uncle Freddy?" George stiffened, and Lily pulled back from her embrace with him, fear she had done something wrong. Instead of answering immediately, George wrapped her closer in a hug and cried softly. "U-Uncle Georgie?"

"Uncle Freddy is gone, Lily." Lily pouted, crossing her arms with childish annoyance.

"Bloody hell!" She said with a deeper pout. George laughed, wiping a stray tear away before putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't say that! You're momma will get angry at you, and uncle Georgie doesn't want to get hurt by your momma again!" Lily laughed, uncrossing her arms and hugging close to George again. George smiled, lightly, one-armed returning the hug.

"Uncle Georgie?"

"Yes, Lillian?" He asked softly.

"I wish I coulda met Uncle Freddy, he sounds nice." The redheaded toddler yawned and curled against her uncle's chest in sleep. Still, George answered.

"He was real nice, Lily." And even as his eyes watered again, he hugged his niece closer.

_Fred died with a smile on his face._

_And I will too._

_But not for a long time._


End file.
